The Walking Dead: Retribution
by MrFetter
Summary: A inside look & leadup to my new fan fiction series The Walking Dead: Retribution


Weeks have passed since I've encountered any other survivors like myself. The last living soul I came across outside of Tallahassee was a younger women in her twenties; cramped up in a abandoned grocery store office space, her name was Lauren. She had a beautiful complexion with bright blue eyes; her hair was tangled and dirty but underneath what I would imagine to be beautiful blonde hair. We had traveled together for a few weeks keeping each other protected before I lost her. It was my fault; I was stupid. We were staying at a Holiday Inn that seemed well protected with a fence on the perimeter & a good spot as any to stop for the night. We rotated shifts outside on the second story balcony; watching & listening for any walker who may have strayed away through the streets and stumbled upon us.

It was my shift I had volunteered for nights; as she was soundly sleeping inside. Dreaming probably of the times before this whole plague had started. Before hell's gate's themselves opened; luring us in like a spider would lure a fly to it's web. A Remington double barrel rested soundly on my lap,as I leaned the plastic lawn chair back against the wall; staring out in the darkness. I pulled what was left of a pack of Marlboros from my pocket; a carton I was lucky to score a week back from a truck sitting on the side of I-10. Its ember seemed to light up the night as I inhaled; letting the smoke slowly leave my lungs. It was a rather warm night; typical for Florida but still there was a sense of uneasiness; as the humidity seemed to drain what energy you could muster in a environment like this. A movement on the east side of the fence, I take another drag of menthol as I glance over trying to catch a view of what may be on the other side. It could be another survivor I thought to myself; someone else that needs help.

A few more minutes passed, as the noise was getting louder; a sound that wasn't the sound of survivors but those of a walker who was looking for a dine and stay kind of night. I let the chair come off the wall as it's legs landed solidly on the concrete balcony, my hand reaching down slightly and cradling the stock of the shotgun, finger just below the trigger. The fence was rocking back and forth now as they desperately tried to get to their food source, us. I flick my cigarette off the balcony and quickly retreat inside to retrieve Lauren & get the hell out of here. Shaking her from her sleep, shes confused but I tell her that the walkers are coming, and we got to leave NOW. Grab any supplies that may become useful for us, throwing them in your suitcase and get to the truck. Shes quickly gathers up her possessions and a few extra supplies like toilet paper and cleaning supplies; then falls behind me as I slowly open the room door, peeking my head out. Nothing so far; but they're be coming. We both ease out the room, leaving the door open behind us as to not cause any more noise then we have to.

We make our way to the stone steps which spiral from top to ground level, as we plot a course to the Ford sitting on the opposite side of the parking lot; a rookie mistake especially at a time such as the one now. We move slowly from car to car, using them as cover, as the walkers have found their way through the fencing. Another car, then another as were getting closer to the truck. Three cars away and we've made it, I scrounged through my pockets to get the key out, preparing to have to make a mad scramble to the door & get it open before were spotted. Another car; were just two away now. So close, but got to be careful. I go to make the turn to the next car, and find my path blocked off by a walker. His eyes yellow; they seem to be staring deep into my soul; his teeth grinding as he drags himself closer; is this how I'm going to go? NO I thought to myself as I swung the shotgun around and pulled the trigger; removing the top right part of it's skull, sending him limp to the ground. The shot rang out as the walkers took heed; turning their direction towards us. WE GOTTA GO NOW! I yelled at Lauren as we take off in a mad scramble to the truck. Almost there, just a little bit more. DALE! She yells out. I turn back to see Lauren on the ground, a walker with it's grungy hands wrapped tightly around her ankle. I sprint over, bringing the butt of the shotgun down directly on the walkers head. I repeat the process as he goes limp, the life or what life you would say they had diminishing.

I pull her up to her feet; she wraps her arms around me embracing me in a big hug. We'll have time for this later I tell her, we got to go NOW! We both take off to the truck, I put the keys in the door and turn it fiercely unlocking it; yanking the door open. I reach over to unlock her door, to see a walker right behind her, dragging his limp leg behind him. WATCH OUT! I yelled but it was too late; as the walker sank it's teeth into her neck, severing the jugular Blood spluttered onto the window as I watched in horror. No! This couldn't be happening. I reach across the cab and place the shotgun next to the window. I fire sending glass shards into the walkers head, he crumbles to the ground. I'm sorry I whisper to Lauren as she lays on the ground, blood pouring from her neck. Its...o..k she tells me. Don't let me become one of them..please..don't. I wipe tears away as I nod, placing the shotgun barrel between her eyes, I turned my head away, not being able to bear witness; and pulled the trigger. She was gone.

A few hours later, I find myself endlessly driving; No direction no plan. I couldn't believe I was so stupid, so naive to think that I should of got her door open. I had the gun not her. I shook my head not being able to get the image of the walker chewing on her like a happy meal; it was a horrible way to go; the worst way possible. I had to figure out a plan; I wouldn't last long without one, no one ever does. It's a barren wasteland and the only way to survive is to plan & execute. Hours earlier I heard over a CV radio in a old tractor trailer a guy, speaking over the airways. Said his name was...Rick? Said he had a group outside of Atlanta in some tents in the woods, and that they were staying there for awhile until they had enough supplies. Maybe I could try to find them; it was a better plan then any. So it was decided. I took the next exit for Atlanta; as I didn't know what laid before me; but there was no looking back now.

To be Continued...


End file.
